


The Egg

by mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Egg Laying, Eggs, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally
Summary: Sapnap lays an egg. But whose egg is it?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 53
Kudos: 99





	The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> please god tell me sapnap didn't read this o-o

George spread his wings, letting the fresh air flutter gently through them.

Leaping off the cliff, he felt the familiar freedom of falling in complete control. The peaceful moment could've gone on forever if he hadn't been interrupted by a cry somewhere down below. The voice sounded familiar. 

Diving down he heard Dream screaming and Sapnap shouting something. His heart picked up its pace, worry consuming him. He landed forcefully onto the field and ignored how wet the morning grass was as he ran towards his friends sitting at the bottom of a giant tree. 

"What the hell happened are you guys okay?!" He demanded. 

Sapnap looked in pain and dream looked confused and distressed like a lost puppy uncertain what to do. 

"No, it's Sapnap, he... he..." Dream sputtered. George blanched, coming closer. "He  _ what _ Dream?? Is he okay?? Did he get injured mid flight?" Dream shook his head, looking woozy and pale as he quietly managed to mutter. 

"Sapnap's laying an egg." George's jaw dropped; laying an egg, surely Sapnap was an inadequate mother incapable of such a thing.

“Alright. If it wasn’t Sapnap, WHO LAID THIS EGG?” Questioned George aggressively. 

His eyes searched the room of men who stood before him, all with a range of curious, to outright confused faces. Murmurs emanated from the crowd. Nobody could fathom the fact that an egg bearer was among them. 

After four long minutes of unintelligible mumbling, one voice rose above them all.

“It was me. The egg was mine."

The group turned, their eyes widening at the sight of the boy in front of them.

“Fundy? The egg- it’s yours?” Sapnap questioned as the fox man walked over, holding the egg protectively.

“Yeah. And I’d like it back, please,” Fundy said, though it was more of a demand than a request. However, after everything that had occurred, he found himself unable to part with it.

“But- uh- how do we know it’s really yours? You could be lying or- or something, I don’t know, man,” He tried desperately to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

  
  


Dream sighed, placing a hand on the taller boy’s back. “Sap, c’mon man. It’s alright. Just give him the egg.”

“No!” Sapnap exclaimed, backing away from his friends, “I won’t let you take it from me!

George looked even more confused as Sapnap backed up from them like a frightened baby tiger.

"You're all dead! You're all dead -- don't you dare touch me or my kid." His eyes gleamed in feral panic.

George's eyebrows only went higher; wasn't Sapnap the chaotic, bloodthirsty character usually?

"C'mon George," Bad tried, inching slightly closer. "We only wanna see the cute... thing." George flushed a brilliant shade of red. 

"I'm not kissing Sapnap!" After a pause and hopeful look from Dream he continued "Or Dream!" Bad pouted and George shied away, wrapping his wings around himself as he crossed his arms. 

Eret stepped in, sensing conflict brewing "Come on now gents, can't we all just get along? Even if we dont know who the father is, it doesn't mean George is required to give kisses." Tommy, from somewhere on the outskirts of the group, gagged. "Who'd want a kiss from GeorgeNotFound anyway?" 

He said, looking disgusted at the thought. Wilbur, next to him stepped forward, "If kisses are being dealt out, can I have one?" 

Sapnap interrupted the soiree of kissing debates and angrily huffed "I'm the mother, where are my smooches?" And as if a horn had been blown to beckon another, Karl landed in the field. 

"I'm here for you, Sappy!" Karl shouted.

Subpoena picked himself up from the ground to see Karl, running at him. The two men embraced each other, and Karl wiped a single tear from the other’s face.

“Are you okay buddy?” He queried.

“T-They took him!”

“Took who?”

“Bad and Skeppy stole my child!”

Sapnap began sobbing into Karl’s shoulder

Sapnap began sobbing into Karl’s shoulder. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around him, cooing softly. “It’s okay, Sap. We’ll get it back, I promise. Deep breaths.”

Slowly, his tears began to slow, until he was finally just hiccuping and sniffling softly into the brunet’s shoulder.

“The child,” Sapnap mumbled, sounding exhausted from crying, “they took my child.”

“And we’ll get it back in no time! Just you wait and see. I promise, alright? We’re the freaking Dream Team (plus me)!”

Sapnap nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling away. “Alright. I’m ok. What are we gonna do?”

“I’ve got a plan,” Karl grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “but first, we’ll need to get some help.

...Ten minutes later, Karl and Sapnap were still on the floor - the latter still crying his heart out while staring at a speck on his pants. 

Karl held up the mangled piece of eggshells and dried up superglue bits proudly. "See? All better!" He said with the pride of a puppy. 

Sapnap only cried harder. 

From behind them, Techno only stepped forward and knelt beside the crying lad. "Look Karl, I know I gave you this tool to harness it, but I do know of another thing that could help. Really help."

Karl's head only tilted a bit until Techno gave Sapnap a big, wide hug. 

"Awww!" Karl only squeaked, mindlessly dropping the egg remains and wrapping both Techno and Sapnap in the hugging, pulling them up to stand in one motion. 

Sapnap only cried louder, and this gave the signal for the others what was happening. One by one, they all walked over and wrapped their hands around the Sapnap's hug trio: Dream, George, Bad, Skeppy, Tubbo, Wilbur and many more, with Sapnap being in the very middle of it. 

Tommy tried to get into the hug pile but Wilbur just pushed his forehead away. 

With the hug pile complete, a feeble voice came between Sapnap's sobs. 

"You guys a-are the best." 

It was followed by a gasp and a loud, cracking sound on the floor

Everyone near the massive tree fell silent, looking on in horror. Sapnap fell to his knees, the gooey yellow liquids seeping out were like devastating blow. 

Not even Technoblade spoke up to make a snide joke. Tubbo moved forward, in an effort to comfort Sapnap, but was pushed back by Karl who solemnly shook his head. 

George was the one who eventually walked past the disappointed and devastated looking Dream and to Sapnap's side. It had been his fault after all. 

"Sapnap I-" he reached out a hand to, do  _ something _ , but it just fell flat. Sapnap fell further to the floor, his fists pounding on the ground and ripping up grass. His wings flung out violently, making wary bystanders and potential (or not so potential) fathers stand back. 

George refused to give up. 

He leaned down and gave him a hug and Sapnap's wings stopped beating ferociously. Sapnap looked up at him, but George found the expression odd. He was smiling, no, smirking like he knew something George didn't. "Did you really think guys could lay eggs, idiot?" Sapnap said deviously. 

“Not before today” Replied Skeppy, defensively holding the baby. “But from what I’ve seen, you’re in no shape to raise this child. It belongs in the lab. With me!” Skep chuckled deviously, but Sapnap interrupted before the climax of laughter could be reached.

“You fool! That child came from my wife!

A series of shocked exclamations came from the group, mostly containing various “WHAT?”s and “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?”. However, the loudest came from Skeppy, who yelled out, “I thought you were gay!”

This silenced the group for a moment, allowing Sapnap to explain. “Okay- WOW- I’m homiesexual, not homosexual. And I didn’t tell you because it’d cause a huge issue! I mean, look at what’s going on now!”

“I guess that’s fair,” Bad nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t help but frown. 

“I just wish you told us so we could avoid something like this.”

“Let’s be real - this is unavoidable in a group like ours,” Wilbur chuckled, earning various agreements from the others.

“Wait- but what about Fundy? That still doesn’t explain how he’s a part of all of this!” 

"That's because I'm beautiful, bitch." Fundy said to no one in particular, holding up a hand for HBomb to high-five, only for him to yoink it back at the last second and have HBomb slap him in the ass.

Fundy only stared dejectedly at Sapnap as he was carried away by the others, a proud middle finger glistening in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another Exquisite Corpse piece where we were writing cooperatively blind. Four people and a vague idea of what was happening resulted in this. Yet somehow more comprehensive and put together than last time! The amazing authors of this masterpiece are Gabe, Vian (Apple_Strudel), Kit (Jynnara) and myself! Hope this was at least a little bit entertaining to read! XD
> 
> Also, since so many of you guys seemed to have come from twitter (or just found this masterpiece via other means), join us on Discord! We've made a server dedicated to MCYT Ao3 so that this community has a place to gather and chat aside from the comment sections as well as exchange story ideas, find beta readers and just chat with peeps! https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
